The One Who Got Away
by beatlechicksteph
Summary: On her way to start her new job at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall thinks she sees her old love, except it's not. ONE SHOT Marvelously Magical May 2018 Roll A Drabble


_**AN: I'm playing with McGonagall's timeline A LOT here. So, bear with me on this one and stretch your imagination.**_

 **June 1943**

Minerva raced through the crowds in King's Cross. She was running late, which was unusual for her. It was the start of her first term as the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. She was very grateful for Dumbledore granting her the opportunity for this career change. After her heartbreak two years ago, she really needed a change of scenery. London wasn't what she had hoped it would be.

As she rushed through the station to Platform 9 and ¾ she stopped abruptly. There, standing at the rail was non-other than Dougal. Her beloved Dougal. At least she was pretty sure. He had his back to her. But it was the same build, the same profile, coloring…it had to be him.

Without thinking about her actions, she rushed toward her beloved, all her feelings rushing back to her. She sprinted toward him, forgetting about her train. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and as he turned around, she embraced him, her lips crashing together with his. He hesitated for a split second, but he began returning the kiss just as feverishly.

Minerva couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be in the man she never stopped loving's arms. She felt Dougal pushing them back, away from the train, and against the wall opposite the tracks. She pulled back, gasping, trying to catch her breath. When she caught a look at the man she was kissing, she gasped. It was not Dougal.

"Wow, if this is the welcome I get for coming into this country, I'm going to like it here," the mystery man spoke, his American accent just another piece of evidence this was not who she thought it was.

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry," Minerva said, her face growing red. "I thought you were someone else. An old beau. I apologize profusely."

The man smiled a crooked smile. "Don't apologize. I enjoyed it." He took a step back. "I'm Bucky by the way. Bucky Barnes." He held his hand out, offering it to her.

Minerva took a look at it before accepting it. "Minerva. Minerva McGonagall."

Bucky gave her a crooked smile. "Well, Minerva, as much as I would love to take some time to get to know you better, I need to be on that train, heading out to the front lines."

Minerva took a moment and realized Bucky was wearing a military uniform, and then she remembered the Muggle War that was going on. "Oh dear. Yes, I need to catch a train as well."

"How about we write? Get to know each other? Catch up after the war is over?" Bucky asked.

Minerva hesitated. She looked him over again. He was attractive. And he was a great kisser. But she thought of the reasons why she broke up with Dougal. And then remembered she wasn't working for the Ministry any longer. She was working for Hogwarts. And maybe they would be more lenient?

"Of course. How do I reach you?"

Bucky gave her his information, and the two parted with promises to write.

And the two wrote. Minerva began to look forward to the post as time went on. Every letter from Bucky had her falling just a little more in love with him. She began to think that maybe when the war was over, she would tell him her secret and see where it went. Then, the letters just stopped coming, and Minerva began to suspect the worst. She traveled to Muggle London at term and that's when she saw the list of men who were MIA and Killed in Action. And Bucky's name was on it.

 **September 2018**

Minerva walked along the platform of King's Cross Station. Now Headmistress of Hogwarts, and getting ready to pass the baton to someone much younger, she was going to oversee the loading of the children onto the Hogwart's Express. The Potter and Weasley children had had caused a ruckus on the platform the previous year, and it was all hands on deck this year. Just like every year she had walked this platform in the past 75 years, she couldn't help but think of that one morning in June. When she had met Bucky. The memory still as vivid has it had happened yesterday.

That's when she saw him. Standing, leaning against the pillar that would lead her to Platform 9 and ¾. She could have sworn she would have been hallucinating, except his hair was much longer than when they had last seen each other, and he now sported a metal arm.

"Bucky?" Minerva gasped, as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi, Minerva. You look just as beautiful as when I last saw you," Bucky said, giving her a smirk.

Minerva blushed. "You flatter an old woman. You look the same. How is it that you look the same? How is it that you're alive? I saw your name on the list."

"It's a long story," Bucky said. "I just had to see you one more time. I had to tell you that I loved you, back then, and if I hadn't died, I would have come for you when the war was over."

Minerva smiled. "I loved you, too."

Bucky pushed away from the pillar, closing the gap between them, giving Minerva a soft kiss on her lips. He passed her a slip of paper. "Find me when you get a chance, we'll catch up."

He didn't wait for a response, he just slipped past her and disappeared into the crowd. Minerva looked down at the paper in her hand, and decided that once she got the students on the train, she was going to track down the one who got away and get his story, because she was sure it would be an interesting one.


End file.
